Ranging techniques between connected network nodes may be used to determine the distance between the nodes. For example, ranging between a wireless access point (AP) and a mobile device may be used to localize the device indoors or in other places where satellite navigation is unavailable. As another example, ranging may be used in some routing protocols in sensor networks.